


To The Rescue

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Spoilers for Episode 1x22: Devils Trap, bottom!Jared, fireman!Jensen, fireman!kink, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Don't suppose you would be up for a little fireman kink ;-) was rewatching season 1 and became very distracted by the scene of Sam and Dean dressed as firefighters ;-) maybe one of the J's likes that idea also!!<br/>Summary: Jensen wasn't supposed to be so hot in his fireman outfit. It wasn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is what you wanted!!! :)

 

When Kripke said they had to dress like fireman, Jared thought nothing of it. Actually, he thought that it would be awful having all that gear on and getting it off and it would be this giant hassle. He wasn’t totally thrilled, but hey, it was the show and Kripke was the director.

He didn’t count on Jensen being really fucking hot.

Jensen, despite his outward grumpiness, was secretly an adorable puppy dog of a human being. But when he turned into Dean, Jared had to remind himself that they were brothers and brothers don’t fuck in the middle of hunting a demon. He sighed. If only they were hunting an incubus.

Jared was not expected Jensen to show up on set in a fireman’s costume and it took all his power to suppress the erection that tempted to appear. Jared didn’t know what it was. Jensen wore dirty, bagging clothing and a helmet that covered up his hair. Every bit of his sexy body was covered up. And yet, Jared was ridiculously turned on.

 _I’m Sam Winchester and Dean is my brother. I should not want to fuck my brother even if he was a fireman. I should not be having dirty thoughts when I’m supposed to be filming. I am a professional_. Jensen snapped his fingers in front of Jensen’s face and he realized he’d zoned out and missed his line. “Sorry. Sorry guys!”

Eric waved it off and the cameramen adjusted their stance. “And action!”

*

Jared had a hard as hell time remembering his lines and his cues when he was busy imaging dirty situations stripping Jensen out of his stupid yellow clothes and sucking his cock until he screamed. But they were in the middle of a scene and that just didn’t happen.

Jared sighed. He started disassembling his yellow costume and dropped pieces of heavy fabric on the trailer floor, leaving him in boxers and the white shirt he wore. Jared scrubbed out stray dust from his hair and glanced in the mirror. He looked messy like he’d just, well, climbed out of a burning building.

“Hey,” Jensen knocked before joining Jared. His sandy hair was mussed from the helmet and his gear was half off, leaving the top part of the costume dangling from the waist down and revealing his torso in a tight, black shirt. _Control yourself_ , Jared reminded himself.

“Hi!” Jared said. “Good scene, huh?”

Jensen smirked at him. “Maybe for me. How many times did you screw up your lines, Padalecki?”

“Bad day,” Jared grunted.

“Or a really _good_ day,” Jensen replied, eyes flicking to Jared’s crotch.

“Fuck off, Jen,” Jared retorted. He looked away but Jensen slid onto his lap.

“Was it me, Jay? It better have been, or I’ll kick your ass when we get home.” Jensen’s green eyes flickered with mischief.

Jared blushed. “So what if it was?”

Jensen slid into Jared’s lap. “Well, we’d have to have a serious talk about our relationship if it _wasn’t_ me.”

Jared glanced around. “Someone could see us.”

“Half the crew already thinks we’re fucking,” Jensen pointed out. “I don’t think anyone would be surprised to find us like this.” His hands roamed Jared’s thighs and pressed his thumbs into the swell of Jared’s boxers. “You should put some pants on. When you’re like this you’re just too… tempting.”

Jared groaned. “Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?”

“You love it.” Jensen nipped his ear. “Want me to fuck you in this chair? Let the wardrobe team come in and wonder why it smells like sex?”

“No,” Jared replied.

“Liar.” Jensen hopped off Jared’s lap and removed the rest of his fire fighter outfit. Jared mourned its loss and he wondered if he could persuade Kripke to write another scene with firemen disguises. A ghost in a burning building or something like that. “Hey, are you paying attention?”  
Jared jerked his head up. “What? Of course. Why would I not pay attention?”

“Okay,” Jensen replied, his voice still suspicious. “Let’s go home then. I’m tired.”

Jared nodded. “I’m starving.” He’d been so busy lusting after Jensen in a fireman outfit that he hadn’t noticed that his stomach was begging for food.”

“Okay. Let’s feed the beast.” Jensen poked Jared’s stomach and Jared draped an arm over Jensen’s shoulder. Jared was a naturally touchy-feely person so no one suspected anything more than friendly between the two costars. They didn’t see Jensen kiss Jared in the car, and Jared was happy with their secret relationship.

“So, in all honesty, what had you so distracted?” Jensen flopped on the couch with a box of leftover Chinese food.

Jared didn’t know whether or not to be honest. Jensen might laugh at him or he might think it’s one of the hottest thing Jared had ever said. It was an intense internal debate and Jensen kept staring at him with one of his perfect eyebrows raised. “Um.”

Jensen snickered. “When you have an answer, be sure to tell me.”

Jared sat beside Jensen and stole his food. “You’re a mean boyfriend.”

Jensen kissed his cheek, leaving a sweet and sour sauce stain. “I know. Now come to bed.”

Jared looked mournfully at the food. “I’m still hungry. And not tired.”

Jensen winked. “I’m not tired either.”

“Always so subtle,” Jared teased. It didn’t stop him from following Jensen up the stairs.

*

It seemed like life decided to be kind to Jared, because there was a sound error on the Yellow Eyes scene and they decided to do the entire building scene over again. Including the part where Sam and Dean disguised themselves as firemen. He did an internal happy dance.

Jensen hated the scene, claiming that he looked like a gawky teenager in his first high school play. Jared had to control his boner and restrain himself from throttling the PA’s that leered at Jensen. He wanted to wrap his arms around Jensen and tell all those stupid girls that Jensen was _his_.

He had to actually remember his lines this time and was pretty confident he got a solid scene. He probably didn’t conceal the lust in his eyes, but half of the fangirls already believed Sam and Dean were fucking, so it probably wouldn’t make a difference.

Jensen noticed it. It shouldn’t surprise Jared; Jensen noticed everything. Jared hated it just a little bit. Stupid boyfriend. Should’ve just stayed single for the rest of his life.

“So.” Jensen hovered above Jared at the break, a ridiculously smug smile on his face. “Good scene.”

“I feel like you’re inferring something I’m not picking up on,” Jared replied. “And I’m pretty sure it’s sexual.”

Jensen’s stupid smile didn’t go away. “I saw the way you looked at me. I didn’t know you had a thing for firefighters.”

“I don’t,” Jared lied. It sounded unconvincing even to his ears.

“You do,” Jensen said. His voice was much more confident.

“Well, I’m pretty tired, so we should get going,” Jared said hastily.

 Jensen smirked. “Anything you want, sugar.”

*  
 Jensen dropped very unsubtle hints throughout the week. Casual phrases tossed into conversation and no one else would pick up on them. But they were just enough to get Jared’s dick interested and Jared wanted to punch his stupid, stupid boyfriend.

“Okay,” Jared said. He ripped the magazine away from Jensen and sat in front of him. Jensen’s trailer was cold from the Vancouver air and Jared wanted to put on a second coat. “I surrender. Tell me what you want.”

Jensen smirked up at him, and that expression was looking to familiar on Jensen’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Smug bastard, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jared snapped. “Now tell me. What. You want.”

“Babe, why don’t _you_ tell _me_ what _you_ want,” Jensen countered. “I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me what you want.”

“You’re a jerk,” Jared grumbled. “I don’t like you.”  
“Bitch, you love me,” Jensen retorted. “Now come on, babe. Tell me!”

Jared glared at him. “Fine. Okay. So maybe I have a thing for you in a firefighter outfit. It’s not like I knew that. I just saw you and then…”  
“You got hard. And to be honest, I think it’s kind of sexy. I thought all throughout the scene,” Jensen said. “What can I do to make Jared hard in his pants?”

“Jackass,” Jared grumbled. “I forgot all my lines.”

“I know. It was hilarious.” Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair. “But buck up. It’s Friday. We have 15 minutes left and then two days to ourselves. You can sleep in and I’ll cook you steak.”

Jared wrapped his overly long limbs around Jensen. “Favorite boyfriend ever.”

“I know. Now get going.” Jensen kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna stick around a few minutes after to talk to Eric. But go on home and get dinner.”  
“Pizza?” Jared asked.

“Perfect.” With one last secret kiss to his lips, Jensen danced out the trailer.

*  
Jensen showed up at home half an hour after Jared. “The food come yet?”  
“Should be here in fifteen minutes,” Jared replied. “What’d you have to talk to Eric about?”  
“This and that,” Jensen said vaguely.

“Specific,” Jared said. “Tell me. I demand it.”  
“You’ll find out eventually. Tomorrow, even. Just rein in that natural curiosity, baby.” The doorbell rang and Jensen jumped to get the door. “That better be the food. I’m starving.”

“You’re avoiding the subject!” Jared yelled after him. Jensen’s cackle echoed in the house.

*  
The next day Jared was munching on cold pizza when Jensen appeared in front of him. “We’re having sex.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m ever opposed to having sex with my gorgeous boyfriend, but what’s the occasion?”  
“The occasion is that we’re going to roleplay,” Jensen explained. A slight blush overcame his cheeks but his green eyes were determined. “Objections?”

“As long as it ends up with your dick in my ass I think I’m free.”

“Sassy little bitch,” Jensen said fondly. “Go wait on the bed. And close your eyes. And if you laugh we’ll see how you like abstinence for a month.”

Jared mock-shuddered. “No laughing. I cross my heart.”

Jensen pushed him towards the bedroom. “Go!”

“Okay, bossy.” Jared wanted to haul Jensen in for another kiss but his boyfriend danced out of reach.

“No kissing until we’re in the bedroom,” Jensen warned. Jensen pulled a pair of handcuffs from nowhere and tossed them to Jared. “Strip naked. And use these.”

“I’m regretting agreeing to this if I don’t get kisses.” Jared pouted.

“Jared! Go!”

*

Jared lay out on the bed, just like Jensen asked him too. Jensen told him to strip, so he threw his clothes in a pile beside the bed. Jared wanted Jensen to fuck him as soon as he got in the room though, so he grabbed the lube in the nightstand drawer and slicked his fingers up. He scissored himself open, trying to avoid his prostate so he didn’t come immediately. When Jared finished, he slid one wrist through a cuff and then looped them around a bar in the headboard before clipping the remaining cuff on. He was handcuffed naked to the bed completely at Jensen’s mercy, and it was exhilarating.

He was dying with curiosity about the roleplay. Maybe he should have dressed up? But if he had Jensen would have told him. So it’s okay. He could just lie here and wait for his sexy boyfriend to come in and fuck him in costume.

But what was Jensen going to wear? What _could_ Jensen wear? It wasn’t like Jared had hinted at doing any roleplay. He didn’t have any particular kinks. Jensen was smoking hot as Priestly, but he wasn’t going to dye his hair blue and cover himself in piercings and tattoos, was he?

Jensen was always adventurous in bed though, so Jared had no way of predicting what was going to happen. He just relaxed and closed his eyes.

“Jared,” Jensen’s voice hummed beside his ear. “Jay.”

Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen’s curious green ones staring back at him. “Hi Jen.” Jared’s eyes traveled over the rest of his boyfriend and his breath got stuck in his throat. “I guess that’s why you had to talk to Eric, huh?”

Jensen straddled Jared. “Actually I talked to the costume girls. But if I told you that, you would have caught on.”  
“Sneaky bastard,” Jared teased. “How did you imagine doing this, my brave, handsome fireman?”

Jensen put a finger to his lips. “Quiet.”

Jared reached up and removed Jensen’s hat so he could put his fingers in Jensen’s silky hair. “Christ, I love you for this.”

“I know. All spread out for me like a package.” Jensen’s dark eyes watched him. “Tied up there, sweetheart?”  
“Yeah,” Jared breathed. “Yeah, I am.”

“Need some help?” Jensen asked. He tugged the handcuffs and they dug into Jared’s wrists. “Want me to help you out?”

Jensen’s low purr combined with the rugged firefighter gear made Jared whine and push his hips into the air. “Yes, help me, please.”

“Needy little bitch. Why should I help you?” Jensen sucked on his earlobe. “Why should I reach over and take off this cuffs when there are other people to save? I have so many things to do, sweetheart.”

Jared’s wrists ached against the cuffs and his cock throbbed between his legs. Jensen’s hot breath fanned on his neck and the rough leather of his costume rubbed against Jared’s overly sensitive skin. “Oh Jesus.”

Jensen nibbled down Jared’s collarbone and gave a sharp nip to his nipple. Jared gasped and arched his back into Jensen’s warm suction. “Fucking hell.”

“Language.” He pinched Jared’s side. “I don’t rescue assholes.”

“Yes sir,” Jared groaned.

Jensen hummed. “There’s the respect I need from you.”

“Jensen, I need-,” Jared’s cock bobbed in the air. “ _Please,_ baby, do something.”

Strong arms tugged on the handcuffs. “Nice and tight.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jared snapped.

“Unless you want to stay cuffed there all night, you should show me some _respect_.” Jensen twisted his hand around Jared’s cock. “And if you want to get off at some time tonight, you should shut your mouth and listen to me.”

Jared was only getting more and more turned on. “Okay.”

“Good.” Jensen smiled proudly. His outfit still had some of the fake rubble on him and it sprinkled on Jared’s skin. “Now, gorgeous. How can I help you out?”

“Fuck me,” Jared encouraged. “Please!”

Jensen smiled sweetly and dragged a hand down Jared’s body. When it reached Jared’s hole, a surprised look appeared on Jensen’s face. “You prepared yourself for me?”

“Couldn’t—couldn’t wait,” Jared panted. “Needed you to fuck me right away.”

“Desperate, aren’t you? Needed my cock in you immediately because you’re a slut?” Jensen’s voice was low and rough.

Jared moaned. “Oh god.” Jensen dressed up as a fireman, a symbol of protection and heroism, calling Jared a slut and needy, was way hotter than it had a right to be. “Oh my god.”

Jensen’s eyes were just as lustful as Jared felt. “I’m gonna fuck you, gorgeous, no worries.” He reached into the same drawer the lube was in and grabbed a condom. Once the condom was on and Jensen rubbed a sufficient amount of lube on his cock, he pushed into Jared slowly. He tossed his head back against the pillow with the usual cry of a pleasure.

Jensen grinned evilly like he knew exactly what he was doing to Jared. His balls rammed against Jared’s ass and he could barely think through pleasure. When Jensen twisted his hips, his cock nudged Jared’s prostate and he bucked. “Motherfucker!”

“Found your prostate, didn’t I?” Jensen taunted. “Good, baby, good.”

Jared twisted in his handcuffs, his whole body desperate to escape and his body ached to come. “Shit, please, I need to come!”

“Guess I can help you out.” Jensen stroked up and down Jared’s cock until he was twisting and babbling incoherently. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look.”

Jensen stroked Jared’s slit the way he liked it and he felt his body tighten up until he was coming over Jared’s fist. “Fuck,” Jensen grunted. His hips pushed one last time until he came too.

Jensen slid out and tied off the condom. He dumped it in the trash and then crawled back into bed with Jared. “Success?”

  
Jared’s head lolled with exhaustion. “Success.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a kink or prompt you want written, comment!


End file.
